maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog/russgamemaster
Bio Sonic The Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and he possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his position as a hedgehog implies, Sonic can also roll up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it many times, often referred to as the world's renowned hero. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent of his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Passives Fastest thing alive - takes two actions per round. Always takes the first turn, bypassing Quicksilver and Hawkeye. 20% chance to dodge attacks. Immune to pinpoint and targeting effects. Fearless - immune to fear effects. Ring Collector (team) - chance to gain rings when attacking enemies. If a character with rings gets hit, the rings scatter to heal teammates. Attacks L1 - Spin Dash *Melee *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Speedy Attack - does extra damage when Agile *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed. *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy. *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack L2 - Homing Attack *Melee *One Enemy *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Speedy Attack - does extra damage when Agile *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks *(self) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Agile, or Focused. L6 - Blue Tornado *Ranged *One Enemy *4 hits *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Weakened, Dizzy, Exposed, or Slowed *(special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage while Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shielded, or Healing *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally L9 - Elemental Shields - Multi-function 3 round shared cooldown Fire Shield *Buff *All Allies *(all allies) Fire Shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage, and applies burning to melee attackers. Melee attacks become fire attacks and cause Pyrophoric. Immune to fire damage and debuffs. Water Shield *Buff *All Allies *(all allies) Water Shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage, and applies Waterlogged to melee attackers. Melee attacks become water attacks and cause Drowning. Immune to water damage and debuffs. Electric shield *Buff *All Allies *(all allies) Electric shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage, and applies Static Charge to melee attackers. Melee attacks become electric attacks and cause Static Charge. Immune to electric damage and debuffs. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-Less Big in Japan Big Mouths Bodies in Motion Crowded Furry Haste Hot Stuff (Fire Shield) Shooting the breeze Smasher - Heroes who fight in the Super Smash Bros series SonAmy - romantically linked with Amy Rose SonDash - romantically linked with Rainbow Dash Team Sonic - if he teams up with Tails or Knuckles. Unbreakable Bond - with Tails Worlds Collide - Sonic + Megaman crossover comic A-Iso-8 Spiny Iso-8 (Spin Dash) - Spin Dash grants you Thorns. Successful melee attacks against this target cause the attacker Bleeding and Hemorrhaging. Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Sonic Category:Anime Category:Non-Marvel Category:Covert Tasks Category:90 CP Category:Scrappers